Cinta Yang Dibawa Bunga Krisan
by Shafa.AnimeLovers
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menunggu mu Naruto !Walau pun kau hanya memandangku sebagai pembantu,Jika aku ada disampingnya aku akan tetap bahagia !"
1. Chapter 1

"Siapa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Hai"Balas seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di taman bunga Hinata.

"Kamu siapa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Emmm aku hanya tau ku Uzumaki mu?"Tanya Naruto?

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga."Balas Hinata.

"Wah ini taman mu ya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Iya"Balas Hinata.

"Kok Cuma ada bunga Krisan?"Balas Naruto.

"Aku suka bunga ini kan tumbuh sendiri,tidak perlu pula ini bunga peninggalan Ibuku sebelum meninggal."Balas Hinata.

"Oh tu ku mungkin juga sudah meninggal kok"Balas Naruto.

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu?Memang kamu belum pernah bertemu orang tua mu?"Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan begitu,aku ditemukan oleh seorang dokter desa dokter itu aku hilang aku tau hanya namaku yang dijait pada baju ku ini."Balas Naruto.

"Dokter kakashi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hemm,mungkin"Balas Naruto.

"Baik nanti aku akan mencoba bertanya pada dokter"Balas Hinata.

"Makasih"Ucap Naruto.

"Eh?!Kenapa kamu menginjak bungaku?!"Balas Hinata.

"Eh maaf aku suka berjalan di atas pagar tamanmu."Ucap Naruto sambil menjauh dari taman Hinata.

"Hn"Balas Hinata -_-".

"Kamu lapar?"Tanya Hinata.

"Eh iya."Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah mari makan"Jawab Hinata.

Setelah makan…

"Terimakasih aku pergi dulu."Kata Naruto.

"Lho,nanti malam kamu tidur dimana?Ini kan sudah sore.

"Malam ini aku tidur di jalan,besok baru aku cari kerja"Balas Naruto.

"Eh"Balas Hinata.

"Dahhh"Balas Naruto sambil berlari keluar.

"Tunggu !"Balas Hinata sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Kamu tidur di rumah ku tinggal dirumah kecil ini bersama Tanteku baru aku bantu kamu cari pekerjaan."Balas Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan"Balas Naruto.

DEGHHH

"Chan?Baru sekali ini ada laki-laki yang memanggilku dengan chan."Ucapa Hinata.

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ternyta Naruto pun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Hinata…

Pagi harinya.

"Naruto,aku belanja ke pasar dulu ya?Nanti siang baru aku menemanimu mencari pekerjaan."Kata Hinata.

"Baik"Jawab Naruto.

"Dokter,,jadi benar bahwa Naruto hilang ingatan?"Tanya Hinata.

"Hemm iya mungkin dia kecelakaan dan kepalanya terbentur benda keras."Balas dokter Kakashi.

"Oh ya sudah terimakasih dokter"Balas Hinata sambil beranjak akan pergi.

"Hinata tolong di ingat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang hilang ingatan karena,jika kamu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang hilang ingatan,suatu saat dia pasti bisa pulih kembali dan dia akan melupakanmu"Balas dokter Kakashi.

"Ba-ba-baik dokter"Balas Hinata.

Dijalan.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta kepada Naruto?"Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah Hinata pulang dia disambut ramah oleh sekarang dia tau ternyata dia jatuh cinta….

"Hinata !"Kata Naruto.

"Ada apa?"Balas Hinata yang sedang berada di taman bunga nya.

"Aku diterim bekerja di pabrik !"Balas Naruto.

"Wah selamat ya."Balas Hinata.

"H'ee,Terimakasih Hinata aku berjanji besok jika aku terima gaji pertama akan kuberikan kepadamu."Balas Naruto.

"Wah hari ini ulang tahunku"Balas Hinata.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu?Maaf aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa"Balas Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok"Balas Hinata.

"Baik aku punya hadiah"Kata Naruto.

Ternyata Naruto memetik 1 bunga krisan dan memakaikanya ke rambut Hinata.

"Maaf itu hanya sebuah bunga"Kata Naruto.

"Tidak sangat suka"Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

Oh ya itu rumah siapa sih?"Kata Naruto sambil memandang rumah di seberang rumah tante Hinata.

"Oh,itu rumah dijual,tetapi belum ada yang mau membeli rumah itu"Balas Hinata.

"Besok kalau kita menikah,kita akan membeli rumah itu.."Balas Naruto.

"Hehhh?Menikah?"Tanya Hinata lansung merah.

" kalau kita menikah?"Tanya Naruto.

"Itu masih lama."Balas Hinata.

"Ya aku akan menunggu mu"Balas Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari demi hari berlalu tak terasa sudah 1 tahun Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan melewati hari-hari itu dengan penuh canda mengubah semua kegelisahan menjadi kepercayaan….Mereke sering pergi membeli jus berdua di took kesukaan mereka hingg penjualnya hafal dengan juga sering bersantai di antara krisan,termasuk Naruto,Ya dia sering berjalan di atas pagar taman Hinata dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam taman Hinata dan merusak bunga krisan yang telah mempersatukan mereka.

"Hinata !"Kata Naruto.

"Iya kenapa?Tanya Hinata.

"Lihat ini !Aku telah membeli rumah itu dengan hasil kerja keras hari ini aku diangkat menjadi mandor !"Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kunci rumah idaman mereka.

"Wah Hebat !"Balas Hinata.

"Besok aku akan memakai celemek ,Mengurus rumah semua ku aku menunggu mu pulang melambai-lambaikan tanganmu itu aku buatkan teh untuk mu."Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata mulai sekarang pasangkan bunga krisan dimanapun,Baju mu,Meja makan mu,Semua acara termasuk gaun pernikahanmu…."Kata Naruto.

"Baik"Balas Hinata.

" menunggu saat itu"Balas Naruto.

Mereka duduk diantara bunga kesukaan ….

Naruto terlelap di pangkuan kekasihnya itu….Hinata…

Tapi sayang,,,Saat Hinata berdiri di depan Pendeta memakai gaun yang paling bagus,berdandan dengan bunga krisan yang menghias rambutnya lelaki yang berjanji akan janji suci sehidup laki-laki yang dicintainya tak kunjung datang…

"Hinata !Sudah ku katakan jangan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang hilang ingatan !Mungkin dia ingatanya telah kembali sekrang"Kata dokter Kakashi dengan muka merah sepertinya dia marah.

"Maaf dokter tapi aku mencintainya"Balas Hinata sambil menangis.

"Hinata !"Teriak teman Hinata (Temari)

"Ada apa Temari?"Ucap Hinata sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Bukankah ini Naruto?"Tanya Temari sambil menunjukan sebuah koran.

" ternyata dia anak seorang jutawan yang hilang"Kata Hinata sambil bercucuran air mata.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Hari demi hari berlalu mungkin sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu..

"Benarkah ini rumah Naruto?"Kata Hinata yang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang besar.

Ya Hinata sedang pergi ke kota untuk mencari Naruto karena katanya jika ia kembali ingatanya Hinata harus pergi menemui Naruto dan Naruto akan mencintai Hinata sekali lagi.

DICARI PEMBANTU PEREMPUAN !

" ingin melamar menjadi pembantu"Kata dia berbicara kepada nyonya kalau itu ibu Naruto kenapa kelihatan muda?

"Wah kebetulan sekali cepat masuk dan langsung kau temui pembantu-pembantu lain dan minta seragamnya."Kata Mei begitulah nama perempuan itu..

Hinata lalu bekerja disitu ia melakukan semua yang diinginkan tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya disitu.

"Sepertinya sedang ada apa dari tadi dia mencari sesorang yaitu Naruto"Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"SEKARANG SAAT NYA TUKAR CICIN !"Kata Pembawa acara di pesta itu.

"Hem,siapa yang bertunangan?"Tanya Hinata yang sedang santai dengan pembantu-pembantu lainya.

"Hari ini kan Tuan Muda Naruto bertunangan."Ucap salah satu pelayan.

DEGHH

"sepertinya hati Hinata yang sudah hancur itu bertambah hancur,Pecah itu sepertinya dia sudah tidak punya keinginan hidup.

"Yang mana calon nya?Apa perempuan yang tai di depan?"Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan itu kakak Tuan istri tuan muda itu bernama Sakura."Kata salah 1 pembantu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah selesai pesta.

"Hinata?!"Panggil nyonya Mei.

Hinata lansung pergi mendekati nyonya Mei.

"Ada apa nyonya?"Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tolong ambilkan minum untuk Naruto dan bawa ke kamar nya."Kata Mei.

"Baik nyonya"Balas Hinata.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"Terdengar suara yang mengijinkanya masuk.

"Permisi Tuan Naruto saya ingin mengantarkan minuman"Kata Hinata.

" pembantu baru ya?Kok baru sekali ini aku melihatmu?"Tanya Naruto.

"Iya Tuan saya baru tadi mulai bekerja."Kata Hinata.

"Namamu?"Tanya Naruto.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga Tuan"Balas Hinata.

"Hem,Nama yang kok sepertinya nama itu tidak asing lagi ya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ayo aku"Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Naruto?Kenapa sih kamu masih menyimpan kunci itu?Buang saja kenapa?"Kata seorang gadis dari balkon kamar Naruto.

Ya itu Sakura Haruno.

"Kunci rumah kita !"Kata Hinata dalam Hati.

"Tak kira kunci ini berharga saat aku hilang pun aku tak mengingatnya."Kata Naruto.

"Ingatlah Naruto"Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Tapi mungkin kau ada benarnya juga"Kata Naruto.

"Apa?!Naruto !"Ucap Hinata dalam menahan air matanya supaya tidak bercucuran.

"Lagi pula Kamu telah menungguku selama setahun."Kata Naruto.

PRANGGGGGG

"Dasar pembantu tak becus !"Kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura"Ucap Naruto.

Hinata berlari keluar dia pergi ketaman rumah Naruto.

"Bodoh !Hinata yang Bodoh ! Naruto bukan pasangan untuk hidup bersama ku !Untuk apa aku datang kerumah ini?! Aku harus keluar dari rumah ini"Ucap hinata dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap ingin pergi.

"Apa?Bunga Krisan?Naruto memenuhi otaku sampai aku tak sadar bahwa di pojok taman ini ada bunga krisan yang sedang mekar…. Ya…Aku akan menghias kamar Naruto dengan bunga ini..Bunga untuk ucapan selamat bertunangan.."Kata Hinata dalam sambil bercucuran air mata.

Srekkkk

Ternyata di hadapan Hinata itu Naruto.

"Hinata?"Tanya Naruto.

""Ada apa Tuan"Tanya Hinata.

Ternyata saat berhadapan dengan Hinata,Naruto sedikit mengingat saat-saat dia lupa ingatan.

"Oh tak itu sangat indah."Kata Naruto.

Lalu dia melihat bahwa Hinata membawa tas?sepertinya dia akan pergi.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman rumah Naruto.

"Haruskah kamu berhenti karena tersinggung pada Sakura?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak"Balas Hinata.

"Kamu tak suka rumah ini?"Tanya Naruto seakan tak rela jika Hinata pergi.

"Tidak,Kalian semua orang yang …"Kata Hinata.

"Tapi?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tak saya tak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk hadia pertunangan anda tapi saya punya jika hanya sebuah bunga atas pertunanganya"Kata Hinata sambil memberikan bunga krisan yang tadi dipetiknya.

"Terimakasih"Balas Naruto.

"Ya,Aku tak akan berhenti !Aku akan terus bekerja di rumah ini !"Kata Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Di Taman namun lebih jauh dari tempat keberadaan Naruto.

"Ya,,,Hari ini aku bersumpah cinta ku hanya untuk Naruto selamanya..Meskipun Naruto tak mengingat ku,kebersamaan saat kita bersama walaupun dia lupa ingatan,Walau pun Naruto hanya memandang ku sebagai seorang benar-benar mencintai akan seandainya Naruto akan bertunangan atau menikah asal aku bisa ada didekat Naruto itu sudah cukup bagiku.."Ucap Hinata walau pun suaranya pelan dan dengan bercucuran air mata.

Ternyata Naruto mendengarkanya…

"Hinata?"Kata Naruto lirih tapi Hinata tak mendengar suara itu..

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."Kata Naruto.

"Permisi Tuan,saya hendak membersihkan kamar tuan."Kata Hinata.

"Baik"Kata Naruto.

"Apa?!Bunga itu?!"Kata Hinata saat melihat bunga pemberianya itu dipajang di kamar Naruto.

"Iya,aku menyukainya"Balas Naruto.

"Tapi Tuan.."Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan Sakura datang ke rumah Naruto dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Naruto !"Ucap Sakura.

"Eh ada apa Sakura?"Balas Naruto.

"Nanti kita pergi ke butik ya?Untuk melihat Gaun pernikahan kita"Balas Sakura.

"Hn"Balas Naruto singkat.

"Eh?!Apa itu?Untuk apa kamu memajang bunga rumput seperti itu di kamar mu?Memalukan !"Ucap Sakura.

"Tak apa aku menyukainya"Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jagan biarkan orang lain masuk kekamarmu aku malu jika ada bunga rumput seperti ini"Balas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita batalkan pernikahan kita !"Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan cincin pertunanganya.

"Apa?!"Balas Sakura.

"Ya benar kita batalkan saja !"Balas Naruto.

"Kakak !"Ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Kamar Naruto dan pergi menemui Kak Mei.

Di Kamar kak Mei

"Tenanglah mungkin dia hanya marah juga baikan."Kata Kak Mei sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Benarkah kak?"Balas Sakura.

Belum sempat kak Mei membalasnya tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kamar Kak Mei tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Iya kami pasti baikan tapi tidak untuk melanjutkan hubungan untuk menikah !"Kata Naruto.

"Apa ?!"Ucap Sakura dan Kak mei bersamaan.

"Iya karena aku akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan gadis yang aku cintai dulu saat aku lupa ingatan"Balas Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa diam karena kaget.

"Siapa dia?!"Tanya Kak Mei.

"Hinata !"Balas Naruto.

"Apa perempuan kampung itu?!"Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau memang ini keinginanmu."Balas Kak Mei.

Setelah itu dikoran banyak berita tentang Cinderella yang yang hanya pembantu menikah dengan seorang ahli waris perusahaan besar di Jepang…

"Ayo Hinata bersiap-siap lah !"Kata Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-kun"Balas Hinata.  
Dandan yang cantik ya?"Kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Iya,pasti kamu menyukainya"Kata Hinata.

Saat Pesta..

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto diambil oleh pembantu itu !"Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Mana Cinderella itu?"Tanya seorang rekan bisnis Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang"Balas Naruto.

Sretttttt ! pintu utama aula terbuka.

"Maaf saya terlambat."Kata Hinata.

Semua orang kaget melihat dandanan Hinata itu…

"Dandanan Apa itu?!"Kata banyak orang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wuahahahahaha calon pengantin seorang jutawan berdandan dengan bunga rumput !Krisan !Apa mungkin keluarga Uzumaki itu tak mampu membeli hiasan lain?!"Kata Sakura mengejek.

"Dandanan apa itu Hinata?!Perbaiki dandanan mu !"Kata Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto !Kata mu beri hiasan bunga ini di acara apapun !"Balas Hinata.

PAKKKK !Bunyi sebuah tamparan keras dari Naruto ke pipi gadis perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

"Omong kosong !Perbaiki dandanan mu !"Balas Naruto.

"Ba-ba –baik,Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu bung krisan ini aneh?"Kata Hinata sambil menangis.

" cocok denganmu !Tidak cocok untuk masyarakat kelas atas !"Balas Naruto.

"Tapi ini bunga yang telah mempersatukan kita !"

Pakkk ! sekali lagi tamparan Naruto mendarat di pipi Hinata.

Hinata sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan Naruto itu dia lansung berlari keluar aula.

"Dia memang Naruto !Tubuh nya sama dengan Naruto yang dulu !Tapi dia bukan Naruto yang aku cintai !"Kata Hinata sambil berlari dan bercucuran air mata !"

"Lho Hinata?!"Tanya Kak Mei yang berpapasan denganya di hall.

"Selamat tinggal kak !"Kata Hinata sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan itu Di pesta…

"Naruto !Kenapa Hinata menangis ?!Kau apa kan dia?!"Tanya Kak Mei.

"Itu sebabnya aku tak suka orang kampung !"Balas Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendekati kak Mei.

"Kampung apa maksudnya?"Balas kak Mei.

"Sangat disesalkan calon nyonya Uzumaki berdandan seperti itu !Dia membuat malu Naruto karena memakai bunga rumput !"Balas Sakura yang menjelek-jelekan Hinata didepa banyak orang.

"Membuat malu?Apanya?Bunga itu sangat cocok berpapasan di hall aku terkejut !Kekuatan bunga yang lembut dan kecantikan yang murni muncul saat aku berpapasan nya aku juga tak suka dengan pernikahan ternyata perempuan itu cocok dengan mu Naruto"Balas Kak Mei.

"Apa?!"Tanya Sakura.

"Naruto pilihanmu tepat"Balas Kak Mei.

Singgggg !

"Haha iya aku juga setuju dengan nyonya Mei !"Kata banyak orang di pesta itu yang pertamanya menertawai Hinata.

"Panggilah Hinata !"Kata Kak Mei.

"Hinata !Kata Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar Hinata.

Brakkk !

Naruto mendobrak pintu kamar tak ada apa-apa hanya secarik kdi atas meja rias.

AKU PULANG KE KAMPUNG !

LUPAKAN AKU !

HINATA !

Ya seperti itulah bunyi surat yang ditulis Hinata sebelum pergi..


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata !"Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke Aula.

"Hinata pergi !Aku akan menyusulnya !"Kata Naruto yang sekarang ada di Aula untuk menemui kakaknya.

"Kampung nya?"Tanya kak Mei.

"Kampung nya?Aku bahkan tak tau kampung calon istriku sendiri !"Kata Naruto.

Sejak kepergian Hinata yang entah kemana itu Naruto hanya bisa menurut dengan kantor dan kadang-kadang dia bermain dengan bunga krisan bunga yang mempersatukan dia dan ada waktu untuk mencari Hinata,Padahal sudah 1 tahun Hinata pergi…

"Pak,katanya di daerah selatan ada gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata !"Kata seorang bawahan Naruto.

"Baik ayo pergi kesana !"Kata Naruto.

Tapi….

"Naruto !Dikantor cabang daerah selatan kita ada kecelakaan dan banyak jatuh korman ! Sebagai direktur kamu harus menengok nya !"Kata kak Mei yang berteriak dari dapur.

"Apa tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mencari Hinata?"Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Rumah Sakit

"Terimakasih pak direktur"Kata seorang pekerja pabrik milik Naruto.

"Iya"Balas Naruto.

"Pak,Disini pemandanganya masih bagus,Bapak bisa sekedar jalan-jalan ,sepertinya saya pernah melihat bapak bekerja disini sebagai 2 tahun lalu"Balas Pekerja Naruto.

Sepertinya ingatan Naruto sudah mulai dulu dia bekerja di pabriknya sendiri..Bahkan baru sekarang dia menyadari bahwa daerah itu adalah kampung Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi untuk berjalan-jalan kak"Kata Naruto kepada kakaknya yang ikut menjenguk pekerja nya.

Di Jalan dekat toko jus langganan Naru dan Hina.

"Wah disini masih segar !"Kata kak Mei.

"Aku mau pergi beli jus disana dulu ya?"Kata Naruto.

"Hah?Kamu tau jalan?Kok kamu tau disana ada toko?Bukankah ini pertama kali nya kamu kesini?"Balas Kakaknya.

"Tuh kan benar disini ada toko jus"Kata Naruto.

"Pak jusnya 2 pak"Kata Naruto.

"Wah lama ya tidak kesini?Perempuan itu sering kesini"Balas penjual jus.

"?"Balas Naruto karena tak tau apa yang dimaksud sambil meneguk jus nya.

"Naruto kamu pernah kesini?Kok kamu tau disitu ada warung?"Kata kak Mei.

"Hem,Tak tau."Balas Naruto.

Drap drap drap

Naruto sedang berjalan di atas pagar sebuah itu rumah Hinata.

Dukk

"Hah?Bunga Krisan."Tanya Naruto.

Dia melihat rumah putih diseberang rumah itu rumah impian mereka mengingat kemarahan Hinata jika ia menginjak krisan.

"Kalau kita seudah menikah kita akan tinggal di rumah itu lalu aku memakai celemek putih,Menunggu suami ku pulang dan melambaikan tangan."Kata Hinata.

Ya Naruto mengingat semua nya ! Hal-hal saat dia lupa ingatan.

"Ahhhh !"Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke atas bukit tempat biasanya Naruto dan Hinata bermain..

"Hinata !"Kata Naruto sambil melompati pagar rumah impian mereka.,.

Brukkk !

Ya dia jatuh lagi di atas bunga krisan yang sekarang juga tumbuh di rumah idaman tanaman itu tidak rusak

"Pintu putih"Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya.

"Rumah ini?!Rumah yang kubeli untuk hidup berumah tangga dengan Hinata."Kata Naruto.

"Naruto?Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari ke sini?"Tanya kak Mei yang menyusul Naruto ke rumah itu.

"Hinata !"Ucap ,Dia melihat Hinata berdiri di belakang kakanya walau agak jauh tapi dia tau itu Hinata yang dicintainya.

"Naruto?"Ucap Hinata sambil berlari mendekat.

"Tenang aku tak merusak bunga mu !"Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata.

"Ohhh !Mata itu !Sinar mata itu ! Naruto yang kucintai !Naruto yang kucintai telah kembali !"Ucap Hinata dalam Hati.

Ya,Naruto Yang dicintai Hinata telah kembali !

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lalu mereka berdua bagaimana?

Tentu saja lonceng perkawinan akan berbunyi..Membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia di kampung rumah idaman itu..Inilah cinta yang dibawa Bunga Krisan…Cinta yang tumbuh diantara bunga krisan yang mekar…..

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Arigato For Reading..

Maaf ya kalo banyak Typo(s) nya….

Ini FF ke-3 ku…

Arigato


End file.
